


Wrong Room | Connor Rhodes

by halsteadrhodes



Series: One Chicago [26]
Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ Hi can you do a Connor Rhodes x reader where the reader is a vet?❜❜-AnonPairings: Connor Rhodes x Veterinarian!ReaderFeaturing: Connor Rhodes, Y/n (Reader), Ava (Mentioned)Summary: Connor ends up in the wrong conference room and meets a woman.WARNINGS: Fluff, confused!Connor, errors I missed.Word Count: 265
Relationships: Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)/Original Female Character(s), Connor Rhodes/Reader, Connor Rhodes/You
Series: One Chicago [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626
Kudos: 4





	Wrong Room | Connor Rhodes

Connor quickly entered the room where he thought was the medical conference. Quietly sitting down next to what he thought was Ava.

“What did I miss?” Connor asked. Looking at the screen in confusion. His eyebrows furrowing. Why were they showing an operation on a dog?

“Well, they are showing us how to get rid of a tumour on a dog,” A female voice, that didn’t belong to Ava replied.

Connor whipped his head to look at the woman. Eyes widen in surprise. The woman turned her head to look at the man next to her.

Letting out a chuckle at his shocked expression. _He was either new a new vet or he was in the wrong room Either way he was still cute. She thought to herself._

“I’m Y/n, you either must be new to the game or in the wrong room” She spoke.

“I’m Connor, and I am definitely in the wrong room,” Connor spoke. Looking slightly frantic. She let out a small chuckle. Finding it adorable. She quickly looked back at the screen in front of her.

“Ah a doctor, you are definitely in the wrong room,” She chuckled. Craning her neck to look at him.

Connor stopped panicking. His eyes scanning your body. He felt himself staring. Feeling slightly breathless at how beautiful she looked. Both of you staring at each other. Breath hitching.

“I mean I could stay here for a little, might learn something new,” He spoke, he winked at her. Making her smile. Then take her bottom lip in between her teeth.

_Yep, I am definitely screwed, Connor thought to himself…_

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I changed the writing style a bit. Got a Connor Rhodes or Med request? Send it in! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!


End file.
